Math and Biology is Hard
by DialogueWAT
Summary: Glenn is less male than everyone realises, but in the ZA some secrets must out. D/G planned for some point in the future. Always a genderswap.
1. Not yet finished

Meme fill: twd-kinkmeme. livejournal. com/ 2508. html? thread=1778380#1778380

Everything will be posted at meme first.

Wwhy am I doing this to myself? I can barely put a coherent sentence together let alone write feelings~ and reasons~ and possibly sex... Um, so if you see any mistakes tell me and well, anon means no changes but I'll try harder next post? (We can make it a game! Every time I rape canon take a shot!)

* * *

><p>She gets it, no-one has noticed but there isn't anything wrong with that because it's kind of nice to be one of the boys and not be expected to like, do washing or cooking or any of those other chores she's completely useless at. And, sure, it means doing a more dangerous job and that she's being held to male standards of strength (and oh god, can a rucksack get any <em>heavier<em>? Jesus Christ on a cracker). But, at the same time, she's kind of ridiculously confused as to how none of them have worked it out in even the slightest.

_She makes all the supply runs – all the successful ones with no death tolls at least – and it's easy to hide a few extra tampon boxes out of sight._

When they first stumble into each other she is shaken and shocked. All of her friends have just been eaten, overtaken by the sea of walkers that she has managed to evade. Her back is against the wall and she has bashed in the head of the lone walker that has not been distracted by those she has left behind her. She's covered in blood and other unmentionables and is wishing everyone had stuck to The Plan because it's always worked and if they had she wouldn't be _alone _in an ally about to scamper up the fire escape by _herself_.

It is quiet when she reaches a platform midway up the fire escape. Oh, sure there is the slightest moaning and groaning and the sound of dead flesh against dead flesh as the walkers fight over the last scraps of her once-companions in the distance but ever since the world went to hell her hearing has become sharper. She is carrying an extra backpack, Justin threw his at her when it was obvious be wouldn't make it and in the yelling and moaning and groaning and absolute chaos she caught the bag and unthinkingly kept it as Justin was covered in Walkers and Kelly rolled her ankle, screaming bloody murder into the oncoming surge.

_And they had all continued fighting even as their skin was ripped apart, any second gained for those still running was a second worth the pain._

Sitting on the relatively safe platform (safe was just a word) she looked through both bags checking for resources and finding Justin's spare clothes at the bottom it was suddenly unbearable to be in her destroyed uniform. Jeans first, then shirt, then other shirt, her sneakers would do, a good shoe fit was essential for foot health, then cap and damn it all she did not need all this impracticable hair, where were her pair of scissors or a knife. Excess hair fell to the ground below and was soon joined by her old uniform. She tucked the left over hair into the cap and with a few deep breaths at the sky she rolled her shoulders back and straightened up. In a Walker filled world with the sun past midday there was no more time then she had already spent for grief, not if you wanted to survive.

_She would go irrevocably mad if she stopped and thought about this new reality._

They bought her out of the city and into a makeshift campsite a couple of miles out of Atlanta and there were _people _that she'd never met before and it was strange to see so many alive and unknown and in one place. No one calls her out for the name 'Glenn' and from the way they are talking to her it's obvious they haven't seen her as female. None of them have ever spent any meaningful time around Asians otherwise they might have noticed for all her androgyny and male clothing, she has all the little hints pointing to female.

_Merle is a creeper and she doesn't have anyone not really – everyone else is a family unit of varying size and makeup – so his lack of realisation on the gender front was a blessing really._


	2. I lied, have another bit now

**AHAHAHA! So many views! Awesome!**

**Warning: Australian spelling is used. We are starting to get a taste of gender specific pronoun confusion now and of course constantly shifting tenses, but we'll get through this together. Glenn is only a 'he' when being referred to by others, all other times it'll be 'she'.**

* * *

><p>Being outside of Atlanta was nice she supposed. A campfire and a small replacement city of tents and vehicles. There had been no walker noises cutting through the night but tent walls were <em>thin<em> and everything was so open and there were no reassuringly solid walls and there was so much clear space to look through and nothing to hide behind. She couldn't sleep, even with a belly full of meat (That was the most pleasant surprise she had every had) and being in a state of complete emotional and physical exhaustion. She would have had tent-mates but they had 'disappeared' when out on a supply run.

_The stars were the only positive so far, other than the disappearance of debts, they were so clear and bright. There were no lights to block their shine._

They had hinted at the fact that everyone contributed to the camp however possible and before they assigned her a duty she volunteered herself for supply runs. The conversation had started to head to her doing camp based duties – they may not have seen girl, but they definitely saw skinny asian.

After her first run, the camper's eyes cleared of doubt over her ability to make a supply run and there was joy as they took stock of her haul. They exclaimed how there had never been such a successful run even with the groups that had gone before** him**.

That was also the first time that she met the Dixon brothers. Daryl hung back for the most part, but Merle made his opinion of Glenn known explicitly and with eloquence you would expect of his accent and appearance. T-dog came up to her later, expressing "They're like that with everyone, don't worry about Merle, we want you here" and that was that. She hadn't thought it was possible to find a man so stereotypically offensive and unattractive in every way as Merle. The Dixon brothers faded in importance in her mind, they were as intimidating as all hell and they provided fresh meat but that was all there was to it and avoiding them was easy. They would hunt most days and kept away from the main camp at night. She would go on a supply run most days and try and integrate herself as much into the main camp as possible.

_Sexist Ed wasn't any better in her mind and it sealed the coffin in her decision to actively keep being male._

It was rare for her to be in the camp at the same time as either Dixon brother, in fact this was first time since her third night after arriving. Daryl was systematically taking apart his crossbow, taking no notice of the other campers as they finished up their morning routines and preparations for the day's work. Glenn had out done herself the last runs in an effort to be nowhere near either Dixon and the camp was well stocked. She had begun to try to get ready to go on another run but that had resulted in the rest of the campers laughing and telling him to take a few days off, he'd be useless if wore himself out and he wouldn't be on his game in walker infested territory and it was worrying enough for them when he went fully charged.

There was something mesmerising about watching Daryl's hands efficiently take apart the crossbow and then polish, stroke_, caress_ each part clean before moving onto the next part.

"What you lookin' at chink?"

Okay maybe Daryl wasn't as consumed in the crossbow as it seemed.


	3. Happy Easter! Eat eggs until you puke

**The surprise mentioned at the bottom of this post? Now what a surprise that would be! Can you imagine? "CARL GET IN THE HOUSE, MUMMY'S GOING TO HAVE SOME ME TIME". I mention meat quite a few times too, I think my subconscious is telling me to fly back to Japan for delicious Hida Beef and piggypiggypiggy. I felt kind of self-conscious looking up different racist slurs for this fic, there was a lot of 'I don't understand' and 'where the hell did that come from'. Like 'Caneater' for Australians, haha, what? Also, why I have ended author self-criticising mode, this section has much fail!dialogue and for that I am sorry. **

* * *

><p>"N-nothing." Glenn winced as he moved his attention from his weapon and planted his level, disbelieving glare on her. "Ah, um, do you, do you need anything from the city for the bow?"<p>

Was it even possible for that stare to get any harsher?

"It's, you know, you're an important part of the camp and I'm the supply guy and you have meat and the crossbow is how we get your meat and it seems to take a lot of maintenance and I want to help with that and do you want some more arrows for when you lose them? Not that you would but sometimes you can't stop and retrieve them because of there being too many walkers."

Why was she still talking and what the hell, stuttering ? She could stare down a wave of walkers, he wasn't that intimidating, get it together!

"Oils, strings and arrows. Yer think you can manage that?"

"Y-yeah. I'm, I'm going to go see what the girls are doing"

As she left in the direction of the waterway she heard him snort and her anger flared, what a dick! She was just trying to help out and find a way of thanking him for the hunting without iactually/i thanking the racist, white-trash neo-nazi.

_She kinda wanted Amy to know. They got along well and conversations would probably go better and maybe they could have a D&M sometime. She had things she needed to get off her chest._

It was way past the time everyone besides the lookout would be asleep when she woke to see a shadow moving against the tent walls. Her breath caught and she had to force herself to even it out as she tried to reason with her brain. This had happened before, it was always just a branch and the wind or this was just like that time Amy got sleep lost on the way to the RV, the lookout would have spotted any danger, that was way they had lookouts. It. Wasn't. A. Walker. She had never seen a walker with the reasoning necessary for the thought "open zip" rather than "claw and throw yourself at pray-obstacle."

There was a fumbling at the tent zip and all her reasoning escaped her as she froze before her hand crept to grip her baseball bat and she slowly moved to a better swinging position.

The zip eased open and as a body started to enter the tent she swung her bat at the head.

A hand caught the bat before it smashed into the head of one Daryl Dixon. She wasn't sure if she felt relieved that it was Daryl and not a Walker.

"I aint stayin' with Merle tonight, so move yer ass over"

"What?"

"This tent was made for more'n one, lay your chink self down I'm sleeping here tonight." Daryl put his bedding down and followed it down, moving until he got comfortable. "Thought you squint nigger's were meant to be smart"

Glenn lay down to face the tent wall. Give him 'chink ' stab him in the face, demanding un-educated bastard.

"Wha's that gook?"

"N-nothing!" Korean, KOREAN, KO-RE-AN.

_His arms and those hands and that stare. But he was such an abrasive hick that she lost any sense of attraction towards him as soon as he opened his mouth. The other women weren't the only ones missing their vibrators, maybe she should get everyone sex-toys for Christmas, adult shops probably wouldn't have been looted. She could hide the haul in the RV, just had to tell Dale it was going to be a surprise for the camp and he wasn't allowed to know either._


	4. You can have winter Northern Hemisphere

**Jin Ae-halmeoni is now Glenn's Grandma – Jin Ae being the name and halmeoni being the honorific (correct my google-fu if I'm wrong) and that is way too much info for a throw-away oc. Merle is gone after this post and I feel like we are finally moving along plotwise. I've counted at least 5 rapes of canon so far, what's your count?**

* * *

><p>They had insisted that she go in a group, "It's safer and you can teach them the ropes so you don't have to go on all the supply runs" we need to have some grasp of your skill, so when walkers get you we aren't hopeless went unsaid.<p>

She didn't like it, she had a system that worked and these people would slow her down. Not to mention _iMerle/i_ had decided he was coming along. Glenn had no doubt that he was coming so he could pick up whatever he damn well wanted and would act with no consideration for the group.

_It was great that Carl had his father back and the campers had a new capable pair of hand. It wasn't so great that there was going to be tension between the Shane-Lori-Rick triangle and that now they had to somehow tell Daryl his brother was handcuffed to a roof._

They probably wouldn't find her. There might be some attempt made, she was still supply-guy and Rick seemed to still have pre-walker plague morals, but the world was a lot more dangerous. Daryl would still want to look for his brother and a 'chink' like her wouldn't be high on his list of priorities.

_As she was grabbed he had looked conflicted about what he should be doing. Daryl looked devastated and angry as she was shoved into the car and disappeared from sight. But this had to be her wishful thinking. He didn't care for her._

The car ride to the gangster's hide-out was quiet. There was a person on either side of her and she felt small next to them. She doubted she would be able to integrate herself into this group of survivors without leaving herself at a great disadvantage, if it were at all possible in the first place. She just needed to get away, even if the campers moved on, she was able to get by on her own. It would be lonely, but she'd deal.

She was bought into a shed-like building and the leader looked her up and down. He had a glint in his eye like he knew exactly what her loose male attire was hiding. He jerked his head to the side and she was lead by her arms out the back of the shed to the outside of a white building with a dilapidated garden. The building door opened and to her confusion there were old people dotted up and down the hallway, old isick/i people. She was left in a common room area with a soft warning not to cause any trouble.

Glenn had always had mixed feelings about the elderly. They were somehow adorable and terrifying at the same time. She blames the old lady who had lived next door and her cookies for the adorable. She blames her conservative and traditional grandparents for the terrifying. No-one went against Jin Ae-halmeoni.

As she played games she had always considered as an after you turn 80 activity she started to feel more positive about her situation. Maybe it would be possible to integrate herself without loss after all.

_He looked relieved to see her alive and unharmed. Confused, angry with violence licking at the edges, but she held on tight to that sliver of a sense of relief. Even if she was lying to herself about Daryl, she needed to keep pretending that she meant something meaningful to those around her, at least for a little while longer._

Camp was subdued but the previous tension had dissipated. There was still underlying tension between certain parties that always came about when a group of people lived together, but it was all-in-all a peaceful, happy camp that night.

_It had started with Jim, still looking twitchy he walked off towards the bathroom in the RV and there was a pained scream. The camp had become madness then. Shouting and shooting and screaming and blood and flesh, rotting and fresh, everywhere._

Half the camp was gone. They could no longer stay at the quarry and they didn't have the will to stay here. Packing took little time and it was agreed that they would only take enough supplies to cater for the small group of survivors. She was blank in feeling for the Morales who had decided to split from the group. In a way, this was another casualty, it was doubtful that they would meet again.

There was a certain numbness where the campers who were gone had been. In the end, one way or another, they had left her.


	5. I want to keep summer a little longer

Thanks For the reviewing guys, getting them is shweeeeet!

**It's kind of interesting to read back over the authornotes in the parts I've already written when I post each bit– it's like a peepshow into my 2am mind. I have to keep editing these bits for the weirdest things. Yes, Amy lived. Jim was going to die anyway and I like Amy. If I've counted correctly there should be an even number of males and females at the moment which really is an achievement in a ZA – females drop like flies for some reason. FINALLY MOVING FROM QUARRY! I actually couldn't start writing this until I was awake at 2am again...**

* * *

><p>They are part way there when Jim has had enough. It's hard to just leave him there, perched against a tree. They have come too far now to not continue on to the CDC. There had been enough arguments already and with half the day already consumed by a Walker avoidance route they have little choice but to hope the CDC or something nearby will be a suitable rabbit hole for the night.<p>

The small party has no luck, the sun and light is disappearing fast and the CDC building is sealed tight with bodies strewn around the building's circumference. Movement in the distance alerts them to the walkers moving steadily in their direction. Smell or sight is drawing them in.

There is little choice, Glenn hefts her trusty baseball bat and takes a few steps towards the oncoming Walkers. She's letting the alpha-males duke it out, shouting about the best course of action. If they can't breach the CDC soon it'll end up a race to find shelter against an oncoming tide of Walkers. Glenn isn't too worried, she's good at running.

T-dog, Daryl, Shane, Andrea and Glenn have formed a loose semi-circle with their backs facing the roller doors. The Walkers approaching are slow and are sparsely spaced giving them enough time to kill one before moving on to deal with another.

_Glenn has one of Daryl's knives. He had rather forcefully placed it in her hand before the fighters had spread out, in wait of the Walkers._

Rick is yelling at the roller doors and the campers without weapons have pushed Sophie and Carl behind them, making a wall between the Walkers and the children, a meat shield of sorts Glenn supposes.

The density of the Walkers is starting to increase. It is still manageable but Glenn can feel her arms starting to strain from constant action. The Walkers she has downed are crumpled around her and she is torn between fight and flight, her leg muscles are twitching to be abused as her survival instincts try to override her want to protect.

Lights illuminate the oncoming Walkers and the pert of the group not actively fighting rushes past the opening roller door. Andrea in next, hitting the nearest Walker with the butt of her fishing knife and dashing inside. The rest left outside quickly follow suit, the doors are starting to close again and Rick is now yelling to get inside. Glenn bashes the head of one Walker and slits the throat of another, kicking it in the stomach and forcing it back into another Walker before sprinting a few long feet through the door. Daryl is directly behind her and they are the last two. The building is sealed behind them.

The campers who had fought are covered in blood and guts and other unmentionables and when _running water _and _soap _and_ showers_ are mentioned, Glenn thinks she might actually cry.


End file.
